Daedric Forces of Order
The Daedric Forces of Order were a powerful Daedric army that served the Daedric Prince of Order, Jyggalag. Composed of both Daedra and mortals, the Forces are most famous for their acts during the numerous Greymarches. History The date of the formation of the Forces of Order is unknown. It is possible that the Forces were one of the first Daedric armies. In the early days of Oblivion, Jyggalag was one of the more powerful Daedric Princes. Using his army, composed at that time of nothing but his Knights of Order, Jyggalag expanded his dominion across Oblivion for millennia. The other Daedra Lords, fearing that Jyggalag's sheer might could one day overwhelm them, banded together and cursed Jyggalag with the very antithesis of his sphere—Madness. They transformed him into a new Daedra Lord, Sheogorath, Prince of Madness. The Forces of Order summarily vanished with their leader. Sheogorath transformed Jyggalag's realm into his own, the Shivering Isles. Greymarch Order would not be banished forever, though. By the nature of the curse, Jyggalag was allowed to return at the end of every millennium. The Forces of Order, by extension, would also re-enter the Shivering Isles by way of crystalline obelisks, remnants of Jyggalag's Realm. The Knights of Order would overwhelm the Isles, and Jyggalag would lay waste to them. When at last Jyggalag had completely re-conquered his Realm, he would be turned back into Sheogorath. Thus was the cycle of the Greymarch, occurring without end for millennia. An end would come eventually, though. Sheogorath, tired of seeing his Realm destroyed time and again, thought up a plan to stop the cycle and end the Greymarch. If the Throne of Madness was occupied when Jyggalag arrived, then there was a chance that he could be defeated and the cycle would end. Sheogorath chose a mortal to act as his champion, none other than the famous Hero of Kvatch, shortly before the beginning of the Fourth Era Greymarch. The war would begin with a frontal assault on the Fringe of Madness. Priests of Order—mortal inhabitants of the Shivering Isles that swore allegiance to Jyggalag—reactivated the Great Order Obelisk beneath the Passwall Spire in the Fringe, opening a massive doorway through which Order would be able to launch its attack. The subsequent battle would be a major success for Order, until the intervention of the Hero, who managed to infiltrate the Spire and deactivate the Great Obelisk, cutting short Order's offensive. Matters were further complicated by the construction of a new Gatekeeper, which prevented Order forces from entering the Isles through the Gates of Madness. Order's offensive was not ended, though. The defection of one of the Dukes of Madness to the Priests of Order brought Order a powerful advantage. The Battle of the Stronghold was the making of the traitor duke, who allowed Order entry into one of the strongholds of the Forces of Madness. This siege would eventually be lifted by the Hero. The traitor duke then formulated the idea of attacking the Wellspring of Madness beneath the New Sheoth Palace. This too would be ended by the Hero, and the traitor duke killed in the fighting. Having been stripped of their prime strategist, the Forces of Order were left no other option than a forward assault. The Battle of New Sheoth was begun then, with Order attacking the Palace through two Obelisks in the courtyard. The Hero, having replaced Sheogorath as Madgod, led Madness' defense. At the apex of the battle, Jyggalag recalled his Forces and faced the Hero himself. The Hero succeeded in defeating him, ending the Greymarch cycle and freeing Jyggalag from the curse. The Daedric Forces of Order retreated from the Shivering Isles. Forces The Forces of Order were composed of only one type of Daedra, the Knight of Order. These were humanoid Daedra, covered in crystalline armor and wielding cystal Order Swords. During the Greymarch, mortals in the Shivering Isles who believed that Order would be victorious betrayed Sheogorath and swore an oath to Jyggalag, becoming Priests of Order. These Priests were given power to activate Order Obelisks, and could not be killed so long as the Obelisk was active. In addition to soldiers, the Forces of Order also employed many other items that were affiliated with their sphere. These were: *Obelisk of Order: A crystalline obelisk which Order used as a conduit to enter the Shivering Isles. *Crystal Chest: Crystal containers which Order used for storage. *Shard of Order: Crystal shards which could be used on various Order items, such as Crystal Chests. They were commonly carried by Priests of Order. Trivia *The Daedric Forces of Order are first introduced as the main enemy in . *It is unknown where the Forces of Order existed during the thousand-year gap between Greymarches. Due to the fact that the Shivering Isles was their Realm, it is possible that they existed in some form of nonspace within the Isles, entering only when the Order Obelisks became active. They may also have been floating in the Waters of Oblivion, using the Obelisks as Wellsprings to return to the Isles. *Knights and Priests of Order can still be found in the attacked stronghold after the questline is over. Appearances * Sources * Category:Daedric Factions Category:Shivering Isles: Factions Category:Shivering Isles: Forces of Order